


The Crush That Hurts

by Amakai



Category: Jrock, Miyavi (Musician), the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe, Jealousy, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:34:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amakai/pseuds/Amakai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoi has always stood back watching Kai from a distance...but he wants to change that</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Crush that Hurts

He couldn’t stand it. Just watching the smile play across his face hurt. He wanted to have him. He didn’t like the fact that the drummer he had been in love with for YEARS was flirting with another man. He had followed Kai, hoping to get the courage to talk to him about his feelings…but he had stopped short when a familiar, but not long seen, face showed up.

Miyavi.

Aoi’s hands clenched at his sides. That man had always been hanging on everyone. Performing fanservice and doing everything he could to get close to people. Aoi hated the things he did and at seeing Miyavi’s hands holding Kai’s…he hated him too.

His lips got closer, arms pulling Kai closer to his body. Soft giggles fell from the brunette’s mouth, a light blush crossing his face. Aoi’s anger rose, shoulders shaking in furry. No. Kai should be his. He should be happy with him! 

‘I should be the one holding him! I should be the one touching him like that! It’s not right! Get off of him!’ he yelled in his mind. However he soon realized that he was shouting at Miyavi, “Get your hands off him!! He’s mine!”

Both heads turned, staring in shock and confusion. Miyavi moved back, Kai stood there dumbfounded and Aoi made his move, walking over to Miyavi, fingers jabbing him in the chest, “Get out of here. You have your own family to deal with! Stop butting in with him! Get out!” he snapped.

He didn’t need to be told twice, which Aoi was thankful for. The taller man left them alone and Aoi flinched at the hand on his arm. He looked down and away at this point. He couldn’t face Kai now after what he’d just said and done.

“…Aoi-kun? What was all that about?” the drummer asked him softly.

“It’s nothing…just…he has a family…it’s not right for him to touch you like that…” he mumbled, wanting to cover up for his blunder.

“But you said…I was yours.” Kai stated, moving in front of him and slowly lifting his head up, “You like me don’t you?”

Aoi swallowed nervously, “Of course I like you…who COULDN’T like you? You’re…perfect. Kai…you can do everything. You can cook well…you clean…you’re amazing as a drummer…you laugh at us even when we’re picking on you. You’re supportive, cute…funny…determined…you have no idea how badly I want you.” He said softly, averting his gaze from the others face.

“Want me huh? Well…you should have said something soon Aoi…because I’ve wanted you for years…ever since I joined the band.”

“That’s…the same for me too.” He replied, shifting to look at him. Kai smiled happily before pulling Aoi closer, locking their lips together. Aoi felt himself melt into it, arms pulling the brunette as close as physically possible. The drummer let out a soft moan, wrapping his own arms around his neck in return.

It felt so right to have him in his arms. Kai felt perfect against him. There was nothing more he wanted then the drummer…and he finally had him…right where he belonged.


	2. Sweet Loving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pointless smut =u=

The next thing Aoi knew, the two of them were in the bathroom, Kai pressed between himself and the wall. The brunette’s pants were on the ground already, Aoi’s hand rubbing over his groin in a teasing manner. The sounds coming from the younger could have made Aoi cum right there but he kept his head in check. He had to last. He HAD to make Kai his. He needed to hear the screams of pleasure slip from those beautifully darkened lips. 

“Y-Yuu…haa…please…more…please give me more.” Kai stammered, hands gripping at Aoi’s arms. The elder couldn’t deny his cute little drummers request. He slipped down to his knees, tugging Kai’s boxers down with him. Unconsciously, he licked his lips, staring hungrily at the organ before him. Kai really was perfect. He could have stared for hours but the drummers hips pushed out slightly and Aoi’s mind fell back into the job he was supposed to be doing. 

With a light smile, he took a gentle hold of his cock, stroking slowly while his lips and tongue teased at the sensitive tip. More beautiful moans and whimpers fell from Kai’s lips, strong hands tangling into Aoi’s raven black hair. The taste, smell, texture…everything that was Kai, Aoi loved. He worked carefully, expertly working Kai’s arousal, one hand raising up to Kai’s mouth. 

Kai’s eyes opened, feeling the hand on his chest. He knew full well what that meant. Gripping the others wrist in his hand, he leaned closer, moaning softly as he took Aoi’s fingers into his mouth. His tongue swirled around the two digits, coating them with as much saliva as he could before Aoi pulled his hand away and stood up again.

“Face the mirror.” He said in a low husky voice, “I want you to watch yourself as I take you.” He purred, sliding his hand over Kai’s now exposed ass. He licked his lips again, brushing his fingers over the puckered opening, watching the brunette shiver and spread his legs wider apart, leaning down closer to the sink to give him as much access as he could.

The sight was perfect and the moan that Kai let out when Aoi’s finger slipped inside was hair raising. It gave him goose bumps. His eyes shifted to the mirror where Kai was watching him with a lust filled gaze. Those dark glittering eyes gave Aoi more shivers that ran through him straight to his groin. He slowly worked Kai’s entrance, stretching and prepping him for what was to come. 

In no time however, Kai pulled away from his fingers, turning to face him, “I think…we need to get you out of your clothing now Yuu-kun~” he purred, his nimble fingers working open the buttons on his shirt. Aoi could only grin stupidly as Kai undressed him. Another dream come true. True he had dreamt of it in a bedroom rather then the company bathroom but it was still just as good. 

Once Aoi had been rid of his clothing, Kai knelt down, trailing his tongue over Aoi’s cock this time. He didn’t have any lube with him so Kai’s mouth was just about the only thing that could get him wet enough…though…with as aroused as he was, he really didn’t need much help with that. Kai wanted to do it though and Aoi was in no mindset to deny him that pleasure. After all…it would pleasure him as well.

Aoi had been a bit too wrapped up in his thoughts and fantasies that when Kai pulled away, he let out an audible whine and looked to the drummer again. Now HE was the one to let out a groan. Kai had bent over the sink again, one hand on the mirror, the other reaching back to rest on his ass, head looking back over his shoulder as his legs were spread open for him, “Yuu…fuck me…” he said softly.

“Hnnn…gladly Yutaka.” He stammered, stumbling over, his body positioning itself behind Kai. Aoi waited for a sign from the drummer before pressing himself into his body slowly, gasping out at the tight heat that engulfed his cock, “Ahh…fuck…Kai…” he moaned softly, hunching over the brunette as he sheathed himself inside him, “You’re so tight…”

“Mmm…well…you are my first.” The drummer stated in a slightly shaky voice. Hearing that comment made Aoi lift his head, looking at the drummer in the mirror. His first? Did he really mean that?

“Y-you mean…I took your virginity?” he asked softly, rubbing Kai’s hips gently.

“Yes…please move Yuu…make the pain go away.” He replied, “I want you to…”

Aoi gave a small nod, shifting his stance and starting a pace for them both. He kept it slow and careful, letting Kai decide when to pick up the pace. It was driving him mad but it was Kai’s first time…he wanted it to be the best experience ever. After getting word to speed up and go harder, the guitarists’ hips started rocking harder and faster into Kai’s willing body.

The soft moans and groans started to grow louder and filled the room along with panting and the sound of skin hitting skin. As great as the angle was, Aoi wanted more. He pulled out, reluctantly, turning Kai around to face him. He lifted the drummer up, pressing him against the tiled wall, guiding himself back into the drummers’ body again.

Kai let out a slightly loud moan, legs wrapping around Aoi’s waist, hands tangling in his dampened hair and lips meeting his own. As the guitarist made the pace, the drummer led the kiss. Teeth tugged on his lip, tongue exploring everywhere it could reach, battling with Aoi’s as it did. 

This was heaven. This was hell. It was everything he had dreamed of and more. 

All too soon though…Kai pulled back from the kiss, crying out in pleasure, “Yuu~! Ah god right there!!!” Aoi shifted his hands on Kai’s waist, shoving into Kai’s prostate again, drawing another perfect cry from the brunette. He watched with hungry eyes as Kai’s hand wrapped around his cock, stroking himself desperately. 

He groaned, watching the younger cum between them and at the tightening of his muscles around his own arousal. It wouldn’t take much longer. Just a few more thrusts…

“Fuck~!” Aoi’s groans filled the air as well, spilling out into Kai’s trembling body, “Ngh…Yutaka…” he moaned softly, slowly sinking to the ground, holding Kai close to him, “…I love you…” he whispered, kissing his temple.

Silence. Unnerving silence. 

Aoi lifted his gaze, looking at Kai who was blushing furiously and staring over his shoulder. Aoi shifted to look back, blushing himself as he noticed the rest of the band standing in the door way, large perverted smirks on their faces.

“Oh for fucks sake how long have you-“ Aoi started.

“Reita and I were in the stall here.” Uruha replied, “We heard and saw everything.” He giggled slightly, leaning his head against Reita’s shoulder.

“And I texted Ruki once you had Kai up against the wall.” Reita added.

Aoi was about to say something but Kai was on his feet, still naked, “I…am going…TO KILL YOU ALL!!” he shouted, tugging his boxers and pants on again. Uruha let out a slight squeal, taking off after the other two as Kai started chasing them. Aoi could only sit there, shaking his head with a chuckle. They were doomed…mama Kai was furious now.


End file.
